User Policy
This is a page explaining the priveliges of certain user types. Normal Users Normal Users on this wiki will have a couple downgrades from admins: * They are not allowed to edit someone else's user page. * If an article/forum page says "Admins only" this means that the page holds spoilers and discussion for the series and is only for the series creators. Rollbacks Rollbacks are user with a couple of additional functions.They can undo a users edit on a page.However, they cannot block or promote people. It is important to note that admins (including bureaucrats) already have rollback rights by default.Rollbacks are users to contact when Admins aren't around and you spot vandalism. They patrol a lot to be able to spot vandalism easily. The current rollbacks on the wiki are: * LaRulerMorteRossa - Founder and Admin of the Wiki Administrators Admins are users with additional functions and are basically the authority on the Wiki.Here are some of the things admins can do; * Block IP addresses and users from editing * Change the design of the wiki * Delete uploaded files * Lock pages In order to become an admin, a bureaucrat must make you one. Since this is a fairly small wiki, you can ask the bureaucrat on his/her message wall. The Criteria for Becoming an Admin: * Must have been a member for at least 3 months * Must be an active member of the PSSS Wiki community * Have at least 1,000 edits with the majority being actual pages, not blog posts or message wall comments * Be kind towards other members. If you have bullied or harassed anyone more than once on the site, you're application will immediately be denied. In addition, the user must: * Use proper grammar and punctuation when editing articles. * Follow the Site Policies * Understand the difference between vandalism and bad faith edits * Demonstrate patience with new users and be willing to help them out. Right now, we aren't accepting any other admins.We will post a blog post when we are accepting applications. The Admin Rules are: * You cannot use your powers to settle editing disputes that aren't vandalism.Administrator powers should be used to keep the wiki clear from spam and malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. * Even if you are an admin, you must still adhere to the Site Policies. * If a person is breaking the rules, don't block them straight away.The Behavior and Vandalism policies state how long a user should be blocked for vandalizing and spamming. In a case where a user needs a different punishment, the penalty must be discussed with at least two other admins as we believe in redemption and fair trials. Who are the Wiki's Administrators? This is the current list of admins. * LaRulerMorteRossa - The founder of the wiki.She is available for contact but please note that she is busy with other activities. * DiamondTheGem - Another admin. She is also available for contact. Reminder As of right now, do not ask to become an admin. If you are worthy enough, you can be a rollback! If you keep asking to be an admin or rollback, we will block you for a week. If you tell others that you have a special job, and you don't, we will block you for a month. If you are being disrespectful to admins constantly, we will be blocked for a year. If you continue any of the following, and you have been blocked over 3 times, we will ban you for life.Category:The Policy